


Chinese translation on "a sea story"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "a sea story"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a sea story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/286153) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



海上片段　[第28號　盜竊]

──事情是這樣的。

離開那塊孤島已經好幾周了，可是傷疤痕跡卻是肆意蔓生；過往，船隻隨浪晃蕩是他最好的寧神曲，可是這船並非奧比特號，現在亦並非過往，恐懼驚駭仍然在那副瘦弱纖巧的身軀中繚繞不去。想像力與擔憂惶惑有如脫疆野馬船奔騰不休，教他光著腳丫圓睜著眼，在烏七黑八的夜深時份溜出寢室。他清楚知道廚房在哪，那方向路程他已經瞭若指掌了。他在黑暗中摸索前行，可是指尖才碰上冰箱，就驚恐而貪婪地猛扒冰箱上的門鎖。

「不要。」他低聲嗚咽：「不要、不要、不要……」

他死命狂扯門鎖，使勁得快讓肩頭脫臼；可是他的肩頭並沒有脫臼，所以他繼續掹扯，更一腳頂住冰箱門，接連不絕的越扯越用力，最後竟拼命得氣喘吁吁渾身劇顫。指間突然一滑，教他一個不穩踉蹌後退，後腦勺狠狠磕上桌腳，眼前金星亂舞，然後逐漸消融發黑。

船身的吱呀聲響爭先湧入他的耳裏。

他頭暈目眩的倒在地上，這感覺就跟那時候一樣──那時候他又軟弱又饑餓，只要一勾手指頭就會落得粗喘著氣的下落，不得不緊咬脆弱易崩的牙關。這時候，他能肯定那個噩夢根本還沒止息，於是他撕心裂脾的嚎啕大哭起來；他真的餓了，就算睡前他已經吃過、他還是覺得餓；就算老頭曾跟他保證、只要老頭在他身邊、他必不會挨饑抗餓、但他還是覺得餓。然而，『保證』一詞在現在而言根本不值一哂，一陣被背叛的委屈覆天蓋地的襲來，所以他只能尖聲怒吼著老頭的名字，只能拼命搥打木質地板、直把雙拳打得泛紅冒血。

這只是孩子絕望間產生的惡意而已──要是他無法傷害老頭，那他就傷害自己吧。他要在蒼白皮膚下造出於瘀黑傷痕、要拼命尖叫直至嗓帶啞掉、也要狠狠猛搥地板讓雙手血肉模糊──老頭看到這些傷痕，就知道絕不能再無視他、除非老頭想他親手把自己撕成碎片，否則──

他不曉得自己到底發飆了多久，卻一下子被誰揪住衣領拎起來了。他滿眶淚珠，壓根看不清來者何人，只得拼命踢腳揮臂，扯著喉嚨大叫老頭的名字、反覆不斷的叫著那個名字。他傷心欲絕，卻只是個孩子而已。

有誰點亮了燈，有誰衝著他的耳朵大吼『閉嘴！』，那聲音直教他腦裏發暈，倒真的住口了。他馬上安靜下來，拼命眨眼弄清視線，卻發現某個火在頭上的陌生廚師正朝自己陰沉皺眉。他只覺得自己有如耗子一樣渺小無助，更知道自己絕不能再生這種感覺了。

他正要再叫老頭的名字，那個廚師卻被一下撞開，老頭的手隨即牽著他的，把他領到餐桌旁邊讓他坐好。他迅速瞄瞄四周，發現自己竟把所有廚房員工吵醒了，他們正連爬帶滾的要衝進來；可是他已經在不乎了，因為他的心臟正怦然亂跳，教他頭暈轉向、無法呼吸。

「孩子，你怎麼了？」老頭雖一如往常的粗聲粗氣，可是表情憔悴憂慮，所以他實在沒法朝對方大嚷大叫。

老頭緊皺眉心，仔細打量他瘀黑紅腫的小手，他則抽抽噎噎的說道：「我餓了，我餓了，你給我保證過啊。」

老頭沒有嘆氣、沒有直翻白眼、也沒有抱怨責罵，他什麼也不問，只是默默點頭，拖著新木腿一跛一跛的踱開。孩子盯著對方的背影，試著順過氣來，可是罪疚感卻席捲而來。

「小鬼餓了。」老頭跟被吵醒的主廚說道。主廚圓滾滾的有如肉山，正狠狠的盯著對方，彷似看著瘋子似的。老頭又說道：「這是你的職責吧，趕緊餵飽他。」

主廚不服氣的正要爭論。雖然他又魁梧、又給養得肥滋滋的，足以一下子壓扁老頭；可是主廚只瞄瞄桌旁那忍著不哭的孩子──剛滿十歲的孩子皮黃骨瘦饑餓不堪，卻背負著那水平線空無一物的噩夢。主廚終究嘆道：「罷了，餵就餵。」雖然他喃喃抱怨，可是那張有如惡犬獵狗的兇狠表情居然柔和起來，看起來正常多了。「我只是要讓他閉嘴才下廚的。」

這已經相當不錯了。孩子指節慘不忍睹、紅腫雙眼之下重重陰影，卻討得一碗吃剩的燉魚，而且那碗比他的腦袋還要大。燉魚滾燙又濃郁，而且散發誘人甜香，教他感動得幾乎捂臉痛哭。老頭不得不提醒他小口慢吃、還得先嚥了嘴裏的才吃碗裏的；孩子雖已費盡九牛二虎之勁，才能抑壓以手抓魚的衝動；可是他畢竟聽話的緩下來了──只要他抬眼看向老頭，就能看見那張疲憊哀傷的臉，所以那股罪惡感又回來了，而且直接蓋過饑餓感。

「抱歉。」他終究低聲咕噥，垂頭盯著湯碗──湯碗是半空的。他反覆提醒自己，這是半空、而不是半滿的，因為碗裏只剩一半燉魚，也就是說一半燉魚已被吃掉了。

老頭含糊的哼了一聲，也不知道是要隨便打發他、還是要表示原諒他。廚房又變得一片寧謐，因為所有被吵醒的廚師都回去睡覺了，這船是隻巨型的、溫柔的搖籃，哄著眾人沉沉入睡。然後老頭說道：「我們不是說過海上餐廳麼？待它落成後，我就讓你保管冰箱鑰匙，不過你得保證不再偷食物了。如果你覺得餓，就來找我吧。知道了麼？」

孩子從亂髮間偷偷瞄瞄冰箱。他已經不是小孩子了，知道自己終生都會有所欠缺，讓他記得自己背負著的死寂無垠海洋；他還是個小孩子，相信老頭會讓一切變好。老頭真的能讓一切變好，起碼他目前可以；起碼在孩子變得堅強、能獨自擊退噩夢之前、能追尋自己的夢想之前、能凌駕於那片無垠大海之前，老能都可以讓一切變好。

可是，目前坐在他面前的是老頭。於是山治放下匙子，瘦若枯骨的雙臂把湯碗推向對方，同時低垂著頭、緊張得耷拉著肩膀，避開老頭的目光，只不自在地翻弄衣沿。然後老頭又發出另一個聲音，這次聲音似乎暗帶好笑；待老頭掐著匙子開始吃燉魚時，山治才靦腆的輕輕點頭回應。

 

END


End file.
